Spell Progression (wizard)
The wizard spell progression table is based on the MXSPLWIZ.2da game file. It determines the level and number of spells a wizard is able to memorize at which experience level of their wizard class. Generalist mages refer to this, as well as all characters with a "mage" component in their multi-class combination. Specialist and wild mages also use this table, though they add one slot to all numbers greater than zero. Level caps In the various games of the Baldur's Gate series single- and multi-class mages can reach different experience levels, hence having access to varying levels of spells. In general at every second experience level the next spell level gets unlocked – spell level 1 at XP level 1, spell level 2 at XP level 3, spell level 3 at XP level 5, and so on –, with one break: access to spell level 6 is only gained at XP level 12 instead of 11. To get spells of the highest level, 9, a character has to reach experience level 18 for their wizard class. Which layout to take? In Baldur's Gate the highest obtainable wizard levels are 7 for single-class wizards, 6 for dual multi-classes and 5 for the Fighter / Mage / Thief and Fighter / Mage / Cleric. In Tales of the Sword Coast and the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition they are 9, 7 and 6 respectively. In Siege of Dragonspear they are 11, 10 and 9. In Shadows of Amn they are 17, 13 and 12. In Throne of Bhaal and the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition they are 31, 20 and 17. In The Black Pits it is level 10 for single-class wizards and Fighter / Mages, level 9 for Fighter / Mage / Cleric and Fighter / Mage / Thief and level 8 for Cleric / Mage and Mage / Thief. * In the classic Baldur's Gate Mages can reach level 7, dual-classes (Fighter / Mages, Cleric / Mages and Mage / Thieves) level 6 for their wizard class and triple-classes (Fighter / Mage / Clerics and Fighter / Mage / Thieves) level 5. * In Tales of the Sword Coast and the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition Mages can reach level 9, dual-classes level 7 for their wizard class and triple-classes level 6. * In The Black Pits Mages and Fighter / Mages can reach level 10, triple-classes level 9 for their wizard class and Cleric / Mages and Mage / Thieves level 8. * In Siege of Dragonspear Mages can reach level 11, dual-classes level 10 for their wizard class and triple-classes level 9. * In Shadows of Amn Mages can reach level 17, dual-classes level 13 for their wizard class and triple-classes level 12. * In Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal and the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition Mages can reach level 31, dual-classes level 20 for their wizard class and triple-classes level 17. * In Gladiators of Thay Mages can reach level 33, dual-classes level 22 for their wizard class and triple-classes level 17. Basic spell progression table The following table lists the number of memorizable spells of each spell level for a character with the according experience level in their wizard class. A pure mage can reach a maximum level of 33 in The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay, which is where this table ends. An expanded version that covers the spell progression up to level 40 can be found below. Expanded spell progression table Spell progression table for specialist and wild mages Expanded spell progression table for specialist and wild mages